WINTER X SUMMER
by Finda DaeJae
Summary: Tuhan menciptakan berbagai musim yang indah bukan untuk di satukan, tetapi Tuhan menciptakan musim yang berbeda-beda untuk melengkapi sesama musim satu sama lainnya. summary aneh kan. This is a DaeJae Fanfiction / Daehyun / Youngjae / B.A.P / BAP/ di mohon Review nya yaa..


_**WINTER X SUMMER**_

Author : Finda DaeJae

Genre : Romance, AU, Friendship, Drama

Main Cast : Yoo Youngjae and Jung Daehyun (DAEJAE COUPLE)

Other Cast : Moon JongUp dan Lee Yui

Rating : T

Disclaimer : cerita ini asli milik saya, tetapi pemerannya asli milik kopelnya masing-masing dan kami semua asli milik Tuhan (?)

Summary : Tuhan menciptakan berbagai musim yang indah bukan untuk di satukan, tetapi Tuhan menciptakan musim yang berbeda-beda untuk melengkapi sesama musim satu sama lainnya.

Straight, Slash (Yaoi), Crack pair

Di mohon RnR-nya ya ..

Aku author baru , jadi dimohon dengan amat sangat Komentar, kritik, saran, atau pujiannya .. hehe ..

Sekian ..

Selamat menikmati ff ku ..

Semoga kalian suka ..

.

.

**PROLOG**

_Baiklah, aku harus mulai dari mana?_

_Apa yang harus aku tulis sekarang?_

_Kisahmu? Kisahku? Atau kisah kita?_

_Harusnya kamu tau betapa bingungnya aku._

_Aku takut. Aku takut untuk menulis semua kisah ini._

_Jika aku menulis semuanya, aku akan bisa mengingat semuanya dengan sempurna._

_Sejak awal hingga akhir._

_Dari kebahagian hingga kesedihan._

_Berawal dari kebingungan hingga kegilaan._

_Tegakah kamu melihatku seperti itu?_

_Jika aku menulis semuanya. Relakah aku melupakanmu?_

_Karena aku pikir jika aku menulisnya, maka semua ingatanku akan tertuang sepenuhnya di atas kertas ini dan aku akan dapat melupakamu._

_Aku takut WINTER..._

_Aku takut tidak bisa melupakanmu, meski aku telah menulisnya._

_Tolong bantu aku sekarang._

_Tolong bantu aku untuk bisa melupakanmu._

_Tolong bantu aku untuk menghilangkan semua ingatan tentangmu._

_Karena apa?_

_Karena aku tidak ingin ada kenangan sekecil apapun tentang dirimu._

_Kamu berpikir ini semua kesalahnmu._

_Tidak, bukan kamu yang salah tapi aku._

_Aku yang bersalah karena telah membohongi perasaanku yang sebenarnya dan itu mengakibatkan kamu terluka._

_Aku yang menghancurkan semuanya._

_Aku yang merusak hatimu._

_Maaf..._

_Maaf..._

_Maafkan aku karena telah membuat semuanya berantakan._

_Dan sekarang sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri._

_Dengan atau tanpa adanya kamu dalam kenanganku, aku akan terus melangkah maju._

_Aku berjanji._

_Untuk yang terakhir, harusnya waktu itu aku bilang, aku juga menyukaimu WINTER..._

_._

_._

Story

.

.

BEGIN

.

.

WINTER X SUMMER

.

.

Ia tertunduk lesu sejenak, lalu memalingkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Menatap benda yang ada di luar sana dengan sedih. Hanya menatapnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya. Memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai merangkai kembali apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Benar, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal dihati**.**

_Salju__...__? __S__alju...? __O__h...,__ y__a benar, itu memang salju_.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan, sehingga seolah-olah dia tidak dapat mengenali benda putih yang melayang diudara itu adalah salju. Ia terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu tersenyum masam dan mulai melanjutkan lagi.

Ia mendehem keras, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

_Hai. Apa kabarmu? Semoga kamu baik-baik saja, Winter..._

Lalu dia terdiam lagi. Menundukkan kepala. Memejamkan mata. Menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang dilanda mala rindu yang amat sangat mengguncang batinnya.

**.**

**-winterxsummer-**

**.**

_Panas..., huh..., panasnya! Itu apa? Emb..., dasar bodoh! Itu matahari._

Dia amat sangat mengetahui bawa benda itu adalah matahari, tetapi kenapa ia masih tetap saja memandangnya –dengan mata menyipit dan sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi pandangannya yang silau- seolah-olah itu sesuatu yang amat dirindukannya.

Setelah puas memandang benda yang amat panas itu, ia membuang pandangan, tetapi tatapannya kosong. Memikirkan sesuatu dan mulai melafalkannya

Menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan batinnya.

_Summer..., summer..., masihkah kamu mengingatku?_

Di sana sangat sunyi. Waktu dan suasana benar-benar mendukungnya untuk bisa mengingat kembali semuanya dengan sempurna.

Dia tertunduk. Memegang dadanya –daerah bagian jantung- dan memukul-mukulinya, karena dia merasakan rasa sesak yang mendalam. Keningnya mengerut. Raut wajahnya seperti orang yang tertekan.

Dia tau pasti apa yang dirasakannya. Sungguh, rasa rindu yang menyiksa.

**.**

**-winterxsummer-**

**.**

Ia menyesap teh hangatnya dengan lembut dan merasakan kehangatan asap yang mengepul mengenai sebagian wajahnya dengan nyaman. Setidaknya hal itu dapat membantunya untuk sedikit melawan rasa dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang, kemudian ia menaruhnya, lalu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang kedinginan untuk kesekian kalinya. Yoo Youngjae sesekali melihat sekelilingnya untuk melihat apakah Moon JongUp –lelaki yang mempunyai kepribadian unik, walaupunbegitu dia teman yang baik- sudah datang atau belum. Baru saja ia ingin meminum teh hangatnya lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara melengking yang menusuk gendang telinganya.

"Summer!" Teriak JongUp dari kejauhan –sambil melambaikan tangan-, sekitar 4 bangku dari tempat Youngjae duduk. Lalu dia datang menghampirinya, "sudah lama menungguku?"

"Aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu, apa kamu sudah lupa? Jangan panggil aku Summer!" Jawabnya ketus. Walaupun ia terlihat seperti sedang marah, tetapi hati kecilnya tidak berkata seperti itu. Youngjae hanya ingin menggeretak JongUp saja, agar dia jera.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku keceplosan, habisnya aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu Summer, maafkan aku Sum... emb... Youngjae." Katanya tergagap-gagap.

"Emb, ya baiklah, kamu tau akibatnya, jika kamu mengulanginya lagi," gumamnya sambil mengaduk-aduk teh di hadapannya dengan gelagat aneh. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu Youngjae melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "duduklah." Katanya sambil nenunjuk salah satu bangku yang ada tepat di samping kanan tubuhnya.

"Ya, aku tau itu, aku tau akibatnya dan sekarang bagaimana aku memulainya?" Kata JongUp dengan nada yang penuh dengan kemisteriusan.

"Ha?" Jawab Youngjae dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Jelas sekali dia tidak paham maksud dari perkataan JongUp.

"Emb... itu. Dia." JongUp menghela napas pelan. Sebelum Youngjae sempat menyambung kata-katanya, JongUp langsung berkata lagi, "sepertinya kamu belum tau." Lanjutnya dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang dagu.

"Ha? Dia? Siapa?" Jawabnya bingung untuk yang kedua kalinya, "sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Jangan membuatku bingung dan jangan bicara setengah-setengah!"

"Maaf, maaf, tapi... ternyata benar dugaanku, kamu memang belum tau." Katanya dengan kalimat yang ia sengaja membuatnya menjadi setengah-setengah –maksudnya JongUp tidak langsung _to the point_-.

"Apanya yang aku belum tau! Sudah cukup! Kamu ingin membuatku gila?" Balasnya dengan nada yang bersungut-sungut marah dengan rona pipi memerah.

JongUp memang orang yang jail dan memang kebiasaannya berbicara setengah-setengah dan juga tidak ada yang tau kapan kebiasaannya itu akan hilang.

"Kamu tau sekarang musim apa?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memalingkan pandangan keluar jendela. Tatapannya berubah. Lalu Youngjae menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil yang sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa pembicaraan mereka keluar dari topik.

"Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan musim dingin? Itu tetap sama. Tetap musim dengan hiasan benda putih yang melayang-layang di udara dengan bebas. Tidak akan berubah, tetap seperti itu." Sambungnya dengan nada lembut, tapi tiba-tiba ia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi dengan candaan yang garing, "kecuali kalau kiamat datang." Ia tersenyum menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Youngjae terhenti, seakan-akan teringat sesuatu setelah mengatakan hal tentang musim. Kemudian dia mencoba mencari-cari jauh di dalam ingatannya. Dia berhasil menemukannya. Tetapi raut wajahnya langsung berubah, tidak menunggu waktu lama dia tersadar dari lamunannya, "jangan mengingatnya kembali... aku mohon... itu terlalu menyakitkan." Rintih Youngjae dalam hati.

"Tidak ada yang aneh, ya memang tetap sama. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja, lebih tepatnya menyadarkanmu. Huh... musim dingin sudah tiba lagi, menyenangkan kan?" Menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkannya lagi, "bukankah kamu suka musim dingin? Dulu kamu selalu menantikannya."

Ternyata benar dugaan Youngjae, JongUp memang sengaja untuk menguak kembali masa lalu Youngjae dan ia sendiri sangat tidak ingin kenangannya yang kelam muncul kembali dalam bayangannya, sekecil apa pun itu, dia tidak suka.

"Ya benar, tapi mungkin sekarang rasa suka-ku kepada musim dingin sudah perlahan memudar. Entah kenapa. Hanya itu yang bisa aku rasakan," menggantungkan ucapannya. Terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkannya lagi. "mungkin karena..., entahlah..."

Tertunduk. Ia memandang gelas teh hangatnya yang sudah kosong. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasa rindu dan sakitnya mulai menyelubunginya lagi. Kenapa harus teringat oleh masa lalu. Itu hal yang paling dia sesalkan.

Mendadak setelah melihat tingkah Youngjae yang tiba-tiba murung, JongUp langsung berkata, "kenapa kamu selalu membohongi perasaanmu, belajarlah dari masa lalu, jika kamu terus seperti ini, kamu akan menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jangan berpura-pura lagi seperti dulu, kamu membutuhkan dia, kamu membutuhkan cinta. Lihatlah seperti sekarang ini, sudah sangat jelas kalau kamu merindukannya, tapi kenapa? Dia sudah kembali, raihlah dia, jangan kamu sia-siakan lagi, ini kesempatanmu," ia memberi nasehat panjang lebar tanpa henti.

"Kamu tidak tau persis apa yang aku rasakan... jangan berlebihan..."

"Ya, tapi setidaknya yang kukatakan itu benar. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang itu pilihanmu, aku harap kamu memilihnya dengan benar"

Tepat pada saat itu lagu _Rain Sound_-nya B.A.P terdengar nyaring. Nada ponsel Moon JongUp. Ia cepat-cepat menjawab. Setelah sedikit menjauh dari Youngjae dan berbicara panjang lebar ditelpon, ia kemudian menghampiri lelaki yang duduk termenung memandang keluar jendela itu dengan langkah cepat sambil meraih tasnya, "baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Banyak urusan menunggu. Jaga dirimu."

"He-em. Dah. Jaga dirimu juga, jangan terlalu nyaman dengan apa yang kamu lakukan sehingga itu bisa membuatmu lupa akan kondisi tubuhmu."

"_Yes Sir!_" Lalu dia berlalu dengan senyuman yang mengembang bahagia.

Sepeninggal JongUp.

"Salju...? Salju...? Oh ya benar itu memang salju. Hai, apa kabarmu? Semoga kamu baik-baik saja, _Winter_..." Gumam Youngjae tiba-tiba.

**.**

**-winterxsummer-**

**.**

"Oper bolanya kemari, cepat-cepat!"

Dengan sekejap mata bola tersebut sudah ada dalam jangkauannya, seakan-akan bola itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Lalu dia mengoper bola itu secepat kilat tapi mantap untuk menjebol gawang lawan.

"Mulai menggiring bola, apakah yang akan terjadi? Oh..., lihatlah dan..., gooollllll... Tendangan api dari _striker_ kita, Daehyun dapat menyamakan kedudukan antara _China FC_ _vs_ _Korea United_, wow ide yang _brilliant_, penyelamat Korea atas tendangan panasnya. Lihat! Selebrasi yang unik." Celoteh komentator.

Seketika teriakan penonoton menyeruak ke segala penjuru stadion. Walaupun cuaca sedang panas-panasnya, tetapi tidak menyurutkan semangat para penonton yang hadir, terutama para kesebelasan yang menjadi bak seorang bintang pada siang hari ini.

Pertandingan berlanjut kembali dan sepertinya suasana menjadi semakin menegangkan. Detik-detik terakhir pertandingan sudah dirasakan oleh pemain, begitu juga penonoton. Penonton memberikan teriakan sebisa suaranya dan sekuat tenaga mereka untuk menyemangati para pemain ini. Begitu halnya dengan 2 kubu ini, mereka mengerahkan apa yang mereka bisa untuk memenangkan pertandingan persahabatan ini.

"Suasana makin panas dan menegangkan, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini? Kedua tim sama-sama kuat dan mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjebol gawang lawan. Oh! Apa yang terjadi ini! Daehyun..., Daehyun..., menggiring bola dengan cepatnya ke arah gawang lawan dan bagaimana ini akan berakhir..."

"Huh..., huh..., aku harus cepat, tinggal sedikit, gawang itu..., gawang itu tepat di hadapanku. Baiklah! Ayo...!" Kata Daehyun dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Tendangannya melambung dengan mulus, tetapi akankah terjadi gol? Kita akan lihat sesaat lagi.

**.**

**-winterxsummer-**

**.**

Dari dalam terlihat gagang pintu bergerak perlahan, pertanda bahwa seseorang akan masuk dengan tujuan tertentu, entah itu baik atau buruk. "Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian! Kalian memang yang terbaik! Terutama kamu, Jung Daehyun!" Kata pelatih yang mendadak muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah yang sumringah juga senyum yang menawan.

"Terima kasih pak. Ah tidak, mereka juga sebanding dengan kerja kerasku, bahkan mungkin lebih." Jawabnya merendah.

"Ya. Kamu selalu seperti itu," memotong perkataannya, lalu seketika beralih memandang keluar jendela besar yang terpampang di hadapannya dan beliau mulai membuka mulut, "hari yang cerah meskipun sedang musim panas." Gumamnya lembut, tetapi dengan nada riang.

"Musim panas..." Gumam Daehyun perlahan.

"Baiklah. Istirahat dan setelah ini lihat apa yang akan kalian dapatkan." Kata pelatih misterius.

Tak beberapa lama. Daehyun memutuskan pergi keluar sejenak untuk menghirup udara segar. Di luar panasnya begitu menyengat, tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Daehyun terlalu sibuk dengan angan-anganya. Dia terus saja memandangi benda itu –matahari- dengan mata disipitkan karena silau.

Dengan perlahan Daehyun menaikkan tangannya ke atas. Menutupi pancaran cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Kemudian dia mengembangkan jarak antara ruas jari tangannya, seakan-akan ia ingin meraih benda yang sangat panas itu. Jelas saja tidak bisa, walaupun dengan berbagai cara ia lakukan. Lihatlah! Seperti orang bodoh.

"Summer..., summer..., masihkah kamu mengingatku? Aku harap iya. Aku menang lagi sekarang dan aku akan menagih janjimu. Aku sangat ingin kamu melihat aku sekarang. Benar-benar ingin." Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dipipinya. Memang ia terlihat seperti lelaki yang lemah sekarang, tapi apa yang harus diperbuat, beginilah adanya.

Yang ia tau sekarang dia begitu merindukan lelaki yang di panggil Summer itu.

**.**

**-winterxsummer-**

**.**

"Siapa?" Teriak JongUp setelah terdengar dentingan bel pintu dari arah depan rumahnya dan bergegas menuju pintu kayu yang sudah mulai berumur itu. Setelah dipikir-pikir, "bagaimana orang itu bisa masuk sampai depan pintu?" Mengingat kejadian sebelum ini, "ah iya! Bodohnya. Aku belum sempat menutup gerbang! Hush!" Keluhnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Ini aku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepadamu dan harus sekarang juga." Desak Youngjae yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah setelah JongUp membukakan pintu tuanya. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan berganti mengenakan sandal Hello Kitty yang sudah tersedia di jajaran sepatu dan sandal di samping pintu seperti biasanya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, ada apa ini? Terjadi hal buruk?" Kata JongUp sambil mempersilahkannya duduk disofa dan segera menyusul Youngjae duduk.

"Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan. Sudah kuputuskan..." Jawab Youngjae tiba-tiba dengan nada yang penuh keteguhan hati.

"Maksudmu? Jangan bilang ini soal yang waktu di cafe minggu lalu." Kata JongUp dengan kening yang berkerut samar dan nada yang mulai agak meninggi.

Keheningan mulai datang menyelimuti disetiap sela ruang tamu. Keheningan itu bertahan sekitar 1-2 menit dan seketika terpecah setelah Youngjae menggangukkan kepalanya pelan.

JongUp tersentak, "Oh! Ya tuhan! Benarkah! Sungguh? Apa keputusanmu?" Dia mencoba membaca pikiran Youngjae, ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata sahabatnya yang bulat itu dengan badan yang perlahan dicondongkan ke arahnya, mata JongUp menyipit dan keningnya berkerut sangat jelas.

"Hey ya! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Jangan berlebihan. Huh, kamu membuatku kesal!" Youngjae memukul lengan sahabatnya itu secara _refleks_ dan mendorongnya menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Hush! Kenapa memukul, aku hanya penasaran, ya baiklah-baiklah. Ceritakan sekarang." Keluh JongUp sambil mengelus-ngelus lengannya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Kamu punya alamatnya di China?" Kata Youngjae ragu.

Sudah pasti yang ia maksudkan adalah Jung Daehyun. Lelaki yang ia temui 4 tahun yang lalu pada saat Seijin No Hi di Jepang, perayaan setiap tanggal 1 Januari pada saat musim dingin dan sejak saat itu Youngjae berfikir bahwa lelaki itu dapat mengubah hidupnya. Sekarang pria itu layaknya seorang artis, padahal ia hanya seorang _striker_ timnas saja, walaupun begitu ia mempunyai wajah yang mumpuni untuk jadi seorang artis, badan yang atletis, otaknya yang _brilliant_, dan sifatnya yang bisa membuat siapa saja nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Alamat di China?" setelah berfikir sejenak untuk mencerna kalimat yang dikatakan Youngjae, JongUp tersentak kaget, dia menyadari sesuatu, tapi rasa-rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan. Pasti tidak! Tidak akan! Dia mulai merangkai kalimatnya dengan hati-hati dan mulai melafalkannya, "Kamu pasti bercanda kan? Enggak mungkin! Jadi...," berhenti sejenak, "Jangan bilang kamu mau menyusulnya ke China"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Salah? Katanya suruh mengambil keputusan yang benar, terus kamu menyuruhku untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan Daehyun," jawabnya dengan nada datar dan tenang, sangat kontras dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh JongUp, dia begitu kaget, cemas sekaligus bingung.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa? Menyusul? Jadi seperti kisah yang ada didrama. Seorang "gadis" yang menyesal telah meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya dan kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menyusulnya ke negeri seberang dengan rasa cinta kasih yang membara? Apakah seperti itu?" JongUp menjeda kalimatnya. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, "tapi masalahnya kamu bukan "gadis" , kamu "lelaki" Youngjae-ah..."

**.**

**-winterxsummer-**

**.**

"Kamu yakin? Tidak ingin memikirkannya kembali?" JongUp melihat keadaan di sekitar Youngjae, sehingga dia beranggapan, "keputusanmu memang sepertinya sudah bulat." JongUp terus saja mengikuti ke mana arah Youngjae bergerak mengemasi barang bawaannya.

"Yah seperti yang kamu lihat. Emb... pasti kamu mendukungku kan? Ku harap begitu."

"Aku akan tetap di sisi-mu, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak mendukungmu." Goda JongUp dengan mata dikedipkan.

"Aku tau itu!" Sambung Youngjae dengan rona bahagia di wajahnya yang memerah dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil.

Youngjae cepat-cepat berkemas, setelah itu melaju pergi ke bandara. Setibanya di bandara suasana berubah menjadi mengharukan, ketika tiba saatnya Youngjae untuk pergi ke China.

"Haruskah? Ya aku tau, tidak perlu dijawab. Kamu harus baik-baik saja di sana, jika ada yang melukaimu telpon saja aku. Aku akan langsung datang dan menghajar orang itu sampai dia mati." Katanya tergagap-gagap karena menahan tangis.

Tertawa. "Dunia hayalmu mulai lagi. Jangan seperti ini. Berhentilah menangis."

"Youngjae-ah aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku hanya sebentar disana. Tidak sampai 1 tahun. Yang akan aku lakukan adalah hanya mencarinya, setelah menemukannya aku akan bicarakan semua. Semuanya. Lalu selesai dan aku akan pulang dan kembali kepelukan lelaki jelek yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku ini. Kamu puas sekarang. Jadi berhenti menangis."

_Tujuan keberangkatan China dengan pesawat __Korea__ Airlines akan berangakat 15 menit lagi._

"Sudah saatnya aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati, Youngjae-ah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Setibanya disana jangan lupa telpon aku dan sering–seringlah menelpon, jika tidak aku yang akan menerormu."

**.**

**-winterxsummer-**

**.**

Youngjae masih merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia berada di negara yang sama sekali belum pernah ia bayangkan, terpikir untuk jalan-jalan ke tempat ini saja tidak pernah. Sungguh ini merupakan hal yang gila.

Jelas ia tidak tau apa-apa tentang negara yang dijuluki Tirai Bambu ini, tetapi untungnya ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis Korea yang tinggal di China dengan alasan urusan pekerjaan. Yoo Youngjae, lelaki yang sangat beruntung, tetapi tidak dengan kisah cintanya.

Kisahnya dengan gadis yang ia temui di China itu bermula ketika ada peristiwa perampokan di suatu stasiun kereta, kebetulan Youngjae berada di sana untuk pergi ke Wuhan, tepat pada saat itu terjadi perampokan. Tanpa berfikir panjang Youngjae menolong korban dari perampok dan menghajar perampok itu sampai babak belur dengan Hapkido-nya yang ia latih sejak masih SMP.

Sejak saat itu, mereka berkenalan dan mulai akrab, terjalinlah persahabatan diantara mereka, hingga pada suatu saat, Lee Yui, teman barunya itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri masa lajangnya dengan menerima lamaran pernikahan dari salah seorang lelaki yang masih dirahasiakan identitasnya dengan alasan itu hal yang pribadi.

Lelaki itu merupakan seorang bintang, jadi wajar saja jika merahasiakan pernikahan terlebih dahulu sebelum dipublikasikan kepada media masa. Youngjae tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Toh bukan tujuan utamanya datang ke China.

Sampai pada suatu saat, Youngjae mengetahui calon suami Yui itu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang mengejutkannya lagi akan ditemuinya di sini. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa... bisa... membuat ia menyesali keputusannya untuk datang ke sini.

**.**

**-winterxsummer-**

**.**

Setibanya di gedung pernikahan, Youngjae langsung menelpon Yui untuk mengetahui di mana Yui berada sekarang. Baru pertama kali Youngjae datang ke gedung sebesar ini. Dia takut tersesat.

"Yeoboseyo_, _Yui, aku sudah ada di depan, kamu dimana?"

"Oh baguslah, masuk saja. Aku masih ada di lantai satu. Di ruang ganti, belok kiri dari depan lobi, jalan beberapa langkah dan kamu akan menemukan kamar yang di depannya bertuliskan 'ruang ganti'. Cepat kemari, aku sedang butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana, tapi ngomong-ngomong gedung ini besar sekali."

Setibanya di depan ruang ganti, Youngjae mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan. Dia ragu. Benarkah ini tempatnya. Sepertinya iya karena di depan pintu sebelah kiri tergantung nama bertuliskan 'ruang ganti'.

"Masuklah." Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan dan benar itu suara Yui. Ya, itu suara Lee Yui. Betapa leganya Youngjae. Rasanya tali tambang yang mengikat dadanya sudah terlepas dan dia dapat melayang bebas.

Youngjae tertegun memandang Yui yang berdiri dengan anggunnya mengenakan gaun pengantin putih berenda yang menyelimuti tubuh langsingnya. Kenapa Youngjae baru menyadari sekarang kalau Lee Yui ternyata sangat mempesona.

"Yui-ah? Benarkah ini Lee Yui? Wah..., kamu cantik sekali. Aku tidak percaya bahwa ini dirimu. Kamu sangat mempesona. Beruntung sekali dia bisa memilikimu," berhenti sejenak. "Emb... Yui-ah, sebenarnya siapa lelaki itu, kamu belum pernah mengenalkannya kepadaku sampai sekarang. Emb... maaf, bukannya apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit penasaran." Katanya canggung.

Setelah mendengar penuturan kejujuran Youngjae yang polos, seketika Yui langsung tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana bisa dia se-canggung itu kepadaku, dasar." Gumam Yui dalam hati.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa, apakah aku salah?" Youngjae memasang wajah polosnya yang imut.

Melihat raut wajah Youngjae, Yui semakin melebarkan senyum dibibirnya dan tertawa lepas. "Sebegitu penasarannya kah? Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kamu akan melihat pangeran tampanku, aku yakin kamu akan cemburu melihatku dengannya." Canda Yui.

"Mungkin saja itu akan terjadi." Jawab Youngjae enteng.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya. Ayo kita cepat kesana. Huh... jantungku serasa dihantam berkali-kali, Youngjae-ah aku gugup sekali. Bantu aku."

"Ini memang wajar terjadi. Hal yang sering kulakukan jika aku gugup. Seperti ini. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan perlahan lewat mulut, tenang saja semua akan berjalan lancar."

Yui mempraktekkannya.

"Apakah lebih baik?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Terima kasih Youngjae-ah, kamu yang terbaik!"

"Ya tentu saja!" Katanya diselangi dengan tawa kecil.

**.**

**-winterxsummer-**

**.**

Setelah memasuki ruangan pesta perkawinan.

"Cepatlah! Banyak yang menunggumu. Semoga sukses. Aku akan duduk disalah satu bangku di sana." Kata Youngjae sambil menunjuk salah satu meja dengan kursi yang masih tersisa.

Tepat pada saat itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh, terdengar seseorang wanita yang memanggil nama Yui. Sepertinya wanita itu merupakan penata pesta perkawinan ini. Terlihat dari baju yang dikenakan dan perlengkapan yang dibawanya. Kemudian dia membungkuk kepada Youngjae dan berlalu pergi.

Youngjae melihat sekeliling dalam perjalannannya ke tempat duduk yang telah ia tunjukkan kepada Yui tadi. Dia tersentak kaget, tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Moon JongUp, sahabatnya sedang berada di sini? Tidak mungkin. Untuk apa dia ke sini?

Youngjae mencoba meyakinkan penglihatannya lagi dengan mendekat ke arah lelaki yang mirip dengan sahabatnya itu. Oh! Ya Tuhan! Benar dia memang JongUp.

"JongUp-ah?" Panggilnya tidak yakin.

"Youngjae-ah! Sedang apa kamu di sini?" Tanyanya sambil tertegun tidak percaya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, untuk apa kamu di sini, kamu kenal dengan salah seorang di sini?"

"Pengantin wanita itu sepupuku, yang itu, aku pernah bercerita aku punya sepupu jauh yang tinggal di China dan dia bernama Lee Yui." Jawab JongUp sambil menunjuk ke arah pengantin wanita yang sedang asyiknya berbincang-bincang dengan tamu.

"Apa? Yui? Dia temanku yang pernah aku ceritakan kepadamu setelah setibanya aku di China, bagaimana mungkin dia sepupumu, kebetulan sekali"

"Benarkah? Pantas saja nama itu tidak asing. Awalnya kupikir hanya namanya saja yang sama. Ternyata itu benar-benar orang sama. Wah... benar kata orang. Dunia ini memang sempit."

"Emb... begini, sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku belum tau siapa pengantin prianya. Karena kamu keluarganya. Jadi... seharusnya kamu tau siapa dia." Tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Youngjae benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia perbuat. Entah kenapa dia begitu penasaran. Dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, jadi hanya kata-kata itulah yang dapat keluar dari bibirnya yang _kissable_ itu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau siapa pengantin laki-lakinya." Jawab JongUp dengan tawa yang kikuk.

"Sepertinya dia memang sengaja merahasiakannya."

"Oh begitu... pantas saja," memotong pembicaraan, "tunggu sebentar, bukankah itu ibunya Jung Daehyun? Untuk apa beliau kemari?" Potong JongUp, karena tiba-tiba dia menangkap sesosok wanita tua mengenakan pakaian Hanbok –pakaian adat Korea- yang sedang berbincang ria dengan salah seorang tamu di sebelah kirinya yang terlihat seumuran dengannya.

Youngjae hanya terdiam kaku.

"Ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untukmu, dengan begini kamu bisa bertanya kepadanya, dimana Daehyun dan kamu akan...," menjedanya seperti biasa, "akan bersatu kembali..." Lanjutnya dengan nada riang.

"Semoga saja." Jawabnya datar, tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Youngjae sangat mengharapkan hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Dia merasa hatinya menjadi hangat dan nyaman setelah perkataan JongUp tadi.

**.**

**-winterxsummer-**

**.**

"Lihat! pengantin pria sudah datang!" Seru salah seorang tamu wanita dari kejauhan.

_Pengantin pria dipersilahkan masuk._

Youngjae menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya dia atas apa yang dilihatnya. Serasa diterbangkan dengan ketinggian mencapai 1000 m, lalu dijatuhkan tanpa menggunakan parasut atau pelindung apapun. Jantungnya seperti dihujam beribu bola beton yang datang bertubi-tubi. Begitu sakitnya. Hingga dia berpikir dia akan mati sekarang. Semua ini karena hal yang dilihatnya barusan, pengantin pria itu, tidak lain adalah Daehyun.

_Jung Daehyun..._

_Orang yang paling ingin dia temui sekarang._

_Karena orang ini Youngjae rela melakukan apapun._

_Karena orang ini Youngjae rela menunggunya._

_Karena orang ini Youngjae sampai ingin mati_.

Lalu orang itu melewatinya menuju mimbar tanpa tahu bahwa yang dilewatinya tepat di sebelah kirinya adalah orang yang dulu sangat dia harapakan, tetapi bagaimana pun juga itu merupakan masa lalunya. Sekarang dia harus merelakan kenangannya pergi dan menjalani hidup bersama orang lain.

Melihat sahabatnya terdiam kaku, "Youngjae, Youngjae-ah, kamu baik-baik saja? Uh... sepertinya kamu tidak baik-baik saja. Kita pulang saja sekarang." JongUp menarik lengan Youngjae yang mulai terasa dingin dan berkeringat.

Menampel tangan JongUp, "tidak, aku ingin tetap di sini, aku ingin memastikannya. Tunggu, tunggu sebentar saja..."

"Lihat dirimu sekarang. Kamu sudah seperti orang gila."

"Ya aku memang gila sekarang..."

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang aku harus perbuat sekarang?"

"Daehyun-ah... itu benar kamu? Ku harap mataku salah. Orang yang berdiri di depan pendeta itu bukan kamu kan? Orang yang memakai jas pengantin dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang menghadap ke pasangannya dengan senyum yang merekah itu bukan kamu kan? Orang yang sedang megucap janji suci ikatan perkawinan itu bukan kamu kan? Jawab aku! Dia bukan kamu! Lelaki itu bukan Daehyun. Bukan Winter-ku! Bukaaannn! Winter... winter..." Sekarang semakin deras air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Dia sendiri tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya yang lemah, apalagi JongUp.

JongUp hanya melihat sahabatnya dengan perasaan terpukul. Dia tidak dapat berbuat apapun, kecuali ikut menangis bersama temannya itu.

**.**

**-winterxsummer-**

**.**

Youngjae ingin cepat-cepat bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Saat itu benar-benar hari yang kacau. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berjalan dengan mulus. Dia pikir hari itu akan menjadi hari terbaiknya. Salah. Itu akan menjadi hari terburuknya sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya. Siapa yang harus disalahkan disini? Jung Daehyun, Lee Yui, keadaan, atau bahkan ia harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?

Yoo Youngjae mau tidak mau harus segera pulang sekarang. Toh tidak ada lagi yang harus ia perbuat di sana. Semuanya sudah berakhir dan sekarang dia kembali ke Korea dengan membawa kenangan pahit.

Jung Daehyun tetap tidak tahu bahwa Yoo Youngjae datang dengan tanpa sengaja kepesta perkawinannya 2 minggu yang lalu. Lelaki itu sengaja merahasiakan kedatangannya karena menurutnya sudah tidak ada gunannya lagi Daehyun tahu dia ada di sana. Tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu sudah memiliki pendamping hidup.

Keputusan terakhir yang ia lakukan untuk Daehyun. Youngjae sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk cintanya yang tragis ini. Semua kenangan tentang Daehyun akan ia tulis dalam secarik kertas dengan harapan ia akan lupa sepenuhnya tentang lelaki itu. Kemudian ia akan memasukkannya ke dalam botol dan membuangnya jauh-jauh ke laut.

**.**

**-winterxsummer-**

**.**

**.**

**7 tahun kemudian**

"Hore pantai!" Teriak Hyunjae dilanjutkan dengan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan melompat-lompat kegirangan, dia merasakan seperti kemenangan yang besar.

"Kamu senang? Sudah kubilang, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tidak akan bohong." Kata ayah dan ibunya dengan senyum yang merekah sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"Iya, sangat senang. Terima kasih. Aku akan bermain di sana." Katanya riang sambil menunjuk salah satu sisi pantai yang sedang lengang. Sepertinya anak itu ingin mencari kepuasan dan ketenangan sendiri dalam bermain pasir. Dia tidak ingin diganggu atau melihat anak-anak lain berkeliaran di depannya.

"Iya, kesanalah. Hati-hati, teriak ibu atau ayah jika ada masalah, ibu berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatmu berada."

"Baik bu."

Setelah itu HyunJae berlari ke tempat yang ditujunya dan disusul oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tak beberapa lama terdengar suara teriakan HyunJae.

"Appa, Eomma, lihatlah! Aku menemukan sesuatu. Cepat kemari!" Katanya tergesa-gesa sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya panik.

"Tetap di sana Jae! Tunggu Appa, yeobo tunggu di sini saja, biar aku yang menanganinya."

Setelah itu sang Ayah pergi bergegas menuju tempat di mana Hyunjae berada. Dari kejauhan terlihat Hyunjae yang sedang memegang botol dengan raut wajah penasarannnya yang imut sambil mencoba membuka tutup botol tersebut.

"Apa ini? Sebuah botol dan di dalamnya diisi kertas." Dipegangnya botol itu setelah ia meraihnya dari tangan Hyunjae.

"Appa, coba buka, mungkin itu peta harta karun menuju pulau emas." Imajinasi Hyunjae mulai tumbuh kembali.

"Ada-ada saja." Sang ayah mulai membuka tutup botol itu, mengeluarkan kertasnya dengan cepat, dan ia mulai membacanya perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya dia setelah membaca isi surat itu.

"Appa, ada apa? Kenapa Appa berkeringat? Appa sakit? Lalu apa isinya?" Kata Hyunjae cemas setelah melihat reaksi ayahnya terhadap surat yang kini sedang dibaca ayahnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa, ini hanya surat biasa, bukan peta harta karun emas yang kamu inginkan. Baiklah, cepat kembali ke Eomma. Ganti bajumu, kamu sudah mulai kedinginan." beliau mengalihkan perhatian Hyunjae. Ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh anak seumurnya. Memang belum saatnya Hyunjae untuk mengerti hal itu.

Hyunjae berlari meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian tanpa merasa sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang janggal sedang terjadi. Sementara ayahnya hanya terdiam kaku. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dia baca barusan. Dia sangat mengenal tulisan ini begitu juga nama pengirim dan orang yang dituju pada isi surat.

Disurat itu bertuliskan nama yang sangat tidak asing. Orang yang mengirim surat itu bernama Yoo Youngjae dan yang dituju bernama... bernama Jung Daehyun, dia sendiri.

Surat itu bertuliskan.

_Baiklah, aku harus mulai dari mana?_

_Apa yang harus aku tulis sekarang?_

_Kisahmu? Kisahku? Atau kisah kita?_

_Harusnya kamu tau betapa bingungnya aku._

_Aku takut. Aku takut untuk menulis semua kisah ini._

_Jika aku menulis semuanya, aku akan bisa mengingat semuanya dengan sempurna._

_Sejak awal hingga akhir._

_Dari kebahagian hingga kesedihan._

_Berawal dari kebingungan hingga kegilaan._

_Tegakah kamu melihatku seperti itu?_

_Jika aku menulis semuanya. Relakah aku melupakanmu?_

_Karena aku pikir jika aku menulisnya, maka semua ingatanku akan tertuang sepenuhnya di atas kertas ini dan aku akan dapat melupakamu._

_Aku takut WINTER..._

_Aku takut tidak bisa melupakanmu, meski aku telah menulisnya._

_Tolong bantu aku sekarang._

_Tolong bantu aku untuk bisa melupakanmu._

_Tolong bantu aku untuk menghilangkan semua ingatan tentangmu._

_Karena apa?_

_Karena aku tidak ingin ada kenangan sekecil apapun tentang dirimu._

_Kamu berpikir ini semua kesalahnmu._

_Tidak, bukan kamu yang salah tapi aku._

_Aku yang bersalah karena telah membohongi perasaanku yang sebenarnya dan itu mengakibatkan kamu terluka._

_Aku yang menghancurkan semuanya._

_Aku yang merusak hatimu._

_Maaf..._

_Maaf..._

_Maafkan aku karena telah membuat semuanya berantakan._

_Dan sekarang sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri._

_Dengan atau tanpa adanya kamu dalam kenanganku, aku akan terus melangkah maju._

_Aku berjanji._

_Untuk yang terakhir, harusnya waktu itu aku bilang, aku juga menyukaimu WINTER..._

Daehyun membaca tiap kata dari surat itu dengan teliti. Begitu tidak percayanya dia, sehingga dia membacanya berulang-ulang. "Ini yang kamu rasakan? Kamu melewati ini sendirian dan kenapa merahasiakannya dariku? Kamu benar-benar bodoh atau apa?" Menghentikan kata-katanya, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dari matanya, "Summer... summer... maafkan aku, aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahami maksudmu waktu itu. Maafkan aku. Aku benar –benar minta maaf... ku mohon."

"Appa cepat kemari. Eomma sudah siapkan makanan!" terdengar nada riang dari suara teriakan anak kandungnya dari jauh.

"Lihat! Aku telah bahagia sekarang dan kamu harus lebih bahagia daripada aku, jangan lupakan janjimu untuk tetap melangkah maju dengan atau tanpa adanya aku diingatanmu." Menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang langit, kemudian dia bergumam pelan, "Summer... terima kasih karena setidaknya kamu telah menyukaiku dan mengatakannya meskipun itu sudah terlambat. Jujur sampai saat ini masih tersisa sedikit... harapan... untukmu."

.

.

Gimana ceritanya ?

Haduh... tidak sesuai harapan kah?

Mian harus ngepisah Dae sama Jae ..

Ini mau di TBC , End atau Delete ?

Di mohon RnR-nya ya ..

Aku author baru , jadi di mohon dengan amat sangat Komentar, kritik, saran, atau pujiannya .. hehe ..


End file.
